Two New Friends And A Big Change
by Katiethehedgehog
Summary: Wordgirls life was the same thing as always. That is until the Doctor visits with two new friends. Pleas R
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Doc, let's go!" Steph grabbed hold of the Doctor's arm, dragging him toured the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. "Hold on, I need my screwdriver!" The Doctor wiggled out of the teenager's surprisingly strong grip. "Well, be quick about it. We'll be waiting outside." And with that the two 14-year-old girls hopped out the double doors. Five minutes later the Doctor stepped out the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. "Gee, Doc, how long does it take to grab a metal tube?" Kat complained as the Doctor put his screwdriver in his pocket. "Oi, it is not a 'metal tube.' It is a sonic-screwdriver. It can sense any alien life-form with a single scan." The Doctor protested. "Whatever, Doc. Let's go. I want to see the city! I never saw a city before!" Steph bounced up and down, grabbed the Doctor's arm again, twice as hard this time, making the Doctor whimper. "Hay, watch it with the super strength there." "Oh, you big baby." Steph and Kat ran out of the dark, damp alley with the Doctor stumbling behind.

~**BRAKE~**

"C'mon, Bob. We need to go to city hall. There giving Wordgirl another key to the city." Becky grabbed Bob's arm and pulled him away from the ice-cream shop window. They ducked behind a tree and, with a "Wooorrrd up" they were flying over the city.

~**BRAKE~**

"Oooohhhhh, Look at this, Kat, it's nothing like our home plant, is it." Steph was jumping up and down, clapping. "No. It's nothing at all like our plant." Kat said calmly, looking at all the tall buildings, arms crossed, leaning on a brick wall. She picked up something with her super-hearing. (Help, Tobey's robots are on a rampage, Help!) "Hmmm, hay, where's the Doctor?" Kat look behind her to see the Doctor jogging and panting behind her, a few blocks away. Kat rolled her eyes and ran to the Doctor. "Hay, Doc, there's some trouble down town. Is it okay if Steph and I take a look at it?" The Doctor stopped and put his hand on his knees. "It's…okay…just don't…draw attention…to yourselves." He said between breaths. "C'mon, Steph!" Kat called. Steph ran to her friend. "Where are we going?" Steph asked, excitedly. "Down town." Kat responded. "Oh, that's a long way to walk." Steph said with a hint of disappointment. Kat rolled her eyes at her, slightly thick, vary girly, over emotional, friend. "I think we need to fly for this trip." And with that, the two girls were flying over the city, together.

~**BRAKE~**

The two girls ducked behind a dark alley and looked at the fifty-foot-tall robots, destroying the city. "Oooohhhhh, he's not being a good boy, is he." Steph said, looking up at one of the robots. She saw a figure on one of the robots shoulder. "No," Kat said, aggravated about the poor choice of words her friend had used. "He's not, and you know what that means." Steph jumped up and down. "C'mon," She started to fly over to the robots. "Let's beat these robots a…" Kat grabbed Steph's arm. "Oi, hold on. You heard what the Doctor said, 'Don't draw attention to yourselves.'" Steph made a pouty face, then, perked up. "I got an idea." She went over to an empty, non-used, black, trashcan bag, and got out a pair of scissors. She came back a second later with two plastic strips with two holes in each. "And what are those?" Kat asked, already knowing what they were. "There masks." Steph held up one for Kat to try on. Kat sighed, but thought it couldn't hurt, so she grabbed it and put it on. It fitted perfectly on her face. She tied the ends together at the back. When she was done, she saw Steph had done the same. "So you ready to beat some robot but?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kat and Steph flew up to the boy on the robot. Tobey is what the man called him. "Stop it right there, Tobey." He turned around "Ahh, wordgi…" He was shocked to see, not Wordgirl, but two teenage girls flying in front of him. One had black hair down to her knees. She wore a black, leather jacket, with a black tee-shirt, black blue-jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had a black watch on her left wrist and a black BFF bracelet on the right. The other one was wearing a bright pink sort-sleeve shirt that said "Beauty Is My Best Quality." in silver sparkles. She had on a short, pink, frilly, skirt with pink legends. She had a pink watch on her right wrist and a pink BFF bracelet, like the other girls, on her left. She had curly blond hair that came up just above her chin. Both of them had on a black mask and had a British accent. "Who in the blazes are you?!" He was so shocked; he could barely find the words. "I'm Ste… Ops, I mean…um…" She looked around in her head to think of a fake name. Something catchy and superhero-y, like, like… "ARTGIRL!" Kat face palmed. Steph was good at art, but did she have to use it as part of her name. Oh, well, she'll have to play along. "And I'mmmm Mathgirl!" She kicked herself for using something so simple and stupid. But it was the only thing she could think of at the time. She was good at math, and she loved complicated things, like math puzzles, and mechanical stuff. She liked rules and facts. "Well," The blond haired boy interrupted her thoughts. "I didn't want you, so, go away!" Kat, or, Mathgirl, was shocked at his rudeness. She went over to him and picked him up by the collar to meet his eyes. "Now, look hear, robot-boy, first, you beater straighten up, or I'll knock out every brain you have, and second of all, what is up with the fake British accent?" Tobey was taken aback. He thought no one could tell it was fake. He blinked a few times. Then they all heard a voice say "What's going on, hear?" They turned around to see a dark skinned girl in a red out-fit. She had dark brown hair. But what got the girls attention the most was that she had a monkey on her back, wearing a red and blue out-fit. And then, Kat realized the yellow star pattern on the girl's chest. She was so surprised, she nearly dropped Tobey. "You…you…you…" It was all she can say. She went and sat Tobey down on a building and back to the girl in a blink of an eye. Steph then saw the star pattern to and gasped as she recognized the girl. "You're Alex!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air. "What?!" Wordgirl asked, stumbled back. "The girl that went missing years ago. That snuck on a ship and fell asleep. You were on the news, and everything. They spent months looking for you. They sent out search-parties, and space-cameras, the whole works!" Steph was talking 100 mph. Wordgirl floated there in shock. "Ste… I mean…um…Artgirl." Kat said uneasily. "I think we need to take it one step at a time." Steph stopped and saw how confused Wordgirl was. She was looking around franticly, back and forth, from the Steph to Kat, and back to her monkey sidekick. "Oh, sorry." Steph said, a little shameful. "Let's start from the beginning."


End file.
